The present disclosure relates to a method for coupling a subscriber identity module in an electronic device, and the electronic device thereof.
With the growth of functions of electronic devices, technologies using a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) that can store user's various pieces of information are now in the spotlight. Because the electronic device has the SIM capable of storing various pieces of information, the electronic device can perform short range communication with another electronic device or a reader. For example, if a user tags the electronic device to the reader, the electronic device may perform a transportation fare payment service, a card payment service, etc., using the SIM in which payment information and user's personal information are stored.